User talk:Marcopolo47
Marcopolo47 }} }} }} first first Cress Arvein 17:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Epic win. tht was fast.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::OMG --Helllbringer 17:45, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Marcopolo47. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Perfect advertisement.jpg. Please see GuildWiki:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Bored QQ Life stories tomorrow? --Helllbringer 01:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :If I remember.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::K :D --Helllbringer 03:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} As an aside, there's really no justifiable fair use rationale for this, so you'll probably just have to replace it. Sorry Marco. D: 17:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Idy-dy. How do I know the copyright status of an image I found online? I=teh suxxorz@ copyright info-- (Talk) ( ) 22:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::First you need to find the source- presumably you got the image with a google image search or something similar. Then you need to search the source's site for copyright information- it's usually in the footer. Now, the odds that Mr. T has released that picture under the CC-NY-BS-LOL are essentially zero, so it's not really being used legally right now. You could attempt fair use, which generally suffices for casual use... but you might still be sued (cuz Mr. T frequents GuildWiki you know). If you'd like a guaranteed alternative, I did some searching and found this on Wikimedia Commons- apparently Mr. T was in the US Army, which makes his personnel photo public domain. 16:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::is that ironic or what?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Knock Editing a poll resets the poll, was that your intention? RandomTime 05:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : I didn't know it would reset it, I SWEAR!! I'm innocent!-- (Talk) ( ) 16:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::NP, :) RandomTime 05:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Userpage /agree. The Wiki isn't dying anytime soon. Except, of course, to the extent that Guild Wars dies, which is a bigger possibility. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi #Funny, I was just about to post here about what you expected of Entropy and Auron. (Note:This isn't intended to be rude or whatever, I am merely curious.) #Why me? --Shadowcrest 01:37, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :#I don't understand what you're saying :#Not just you, I posted the link on everyone's talk page. Wanted to get my opinion out there.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I was inquiring as to what type of responses you expected to recieve. If you expected to recieve any- I'm not a mind reader (though that'd be 1337). It just... surprises(wording?)... me, since that is likely to incite minor drama by itself. --Shadowcrest 01:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh I get it. If that does create wiki-drama, it would mean two things: First, it would be highly ironic, and second, it would mean people here can't listen to somebody's opinion without taking offense.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:52, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Not necessarily that they'd take offense, but any users who disagree with your view (on the wiki dying, who wants even more drama, we all know we have more than we can cope with most of the time) may wish to take up their case with you. Which could, possibly, lead to raised tempers. --Shadowcrest 01:57, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, MP - the wiki is doing just fine. We've got a core of dedicated users who are working hard on pretty much a daily basis to improve the wiki. We're still getting plenty of new users (see here), some of whom are quickly becoming very dedicated to the wiki (mendel being the only one I can think of right now, of course). I also partly agree with Auron et al. - the wiki is dying, but it's not talkpage spam or Mafia games that are going to kill it. It's going to be a slow, inevitable death, paralleling the death of Guild Wars itself. GWW and PvX will suffer the same fate, although they might last a little longer due to one being "official" and the other being populated by the hardiest of the die-hards. —Dr Ishmael 03:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :PvX will most likely die before GWiki, but probably for slightly different reasons. Razer will lose interest in hosting before Wikia will :P :But typo fixes and adding boss cap locations isn't improving the wiki - or even keeping it alive. Working hard on "a daily basis to improve the wiki" would be a hard task indeed; one, in fact, that I haven't been witness to anyone accomplishing. Improving a wiki takes a whole lot more than minor content changes. Those are nice efforts, and are necessary, but are still not really improving the wiki (a task which entails much more than cosmetic upgrades - it entails addressing the problems of dwindling active editors, general malcontent, policy upheavals/rewrites, etc). -Auron 06:02, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::And in general attempting to make the pages viewable despite Wikia's hardest efforts to the contrary. And MP: YOU FORGOT ME! :'( --Gimmethegepgun 18:07, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Did you know? The wiki is dying - srsly-- - (Talk/ ) 18:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Not rly -srsly-- (Talk) ( ) 19:28, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::yarly-srsly-- - (Talk/ ) 18:10, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::Not rly -srsly-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It's dying because is here. -- 22:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmk.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Of course. For his leetness overloads the leet capacitors of the Wiki. This causes a meltd- *zapping noises* *brain explodes* PossessedLinebeck 02:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually, MP has had even less activity than me lately. All the anon users love you I see. The wiki is dying because Entropy left us. We were not ready for our mother to send us out on our own yet :P. I think more or less, the game is just dying, not the wiki. Newer better things are coming out COUGHDIIICOUGH, and people are just loosing interest in the game. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 01:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::COUGH COUGH. Oh, and, ofcourse, everyones waiting for GW 2. Quick, swarm GW2W :P --- -- (s)talkpage 09:56, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Imma chargin mah spammer. PossessedLinebeck 13:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) . My female partner can defeat your female partner in physical combat Zulu Inuoe 00:12, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I didn't know that was still on my userpage. We broke up a while ago. Sorry, but your female partner would have no one to fight against.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::She could probably defeat you in physical combat Zulu Inuoe 22:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::Bodybuilder? Yikes.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:31, 9 July 2008 (UTC) orphans GW:DID. I can delete myself but I tagged only for a reason. also, dont leave talk page orphans. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Prove it exists, and I won't consider it spam, to which DID doesn't apply. There would be some mention of it elsewhere in the GW online universe: GWGuru, GWW, etc. but there '''isn't'.-- (Talk) ( ) 06:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Your definition of spam is obviously completely different from everybody else. What we have here is probably (not even proveably!) incorrect information. And obviously "PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT JUST BECAUSE I AM AN ADMINISTRATOR DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU IN ANY WAY" doesn't mean what I think it means either, because it appears we do have an editing dispute as to the merits of the page, and YOU are the one who deletes the page which I can't revert. --◄mendel► 09:07, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Spam has 2 (completely different) definitions, and Ezekiel explained them very well on the noticeboard. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:09, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::If you read GW:DID you'll see that the policy applies to "nonsensical or erroneous" posts, but not to "vandalism or spam". It follows that the former are not the latter. --◄mendel► 10:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Bcrat promotes sysop against precedent and policy: QQ moar, ladies! * in mainspace: OMG where's the emergency delete? --◄mendel► 12:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Well sorry if I upset you all, but I prefer common sense.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry; so do I. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::And Mendel, I'm not sure why you linked to my rant above, it didn't even mention Brains being promoted.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:46, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I am under the impression that your rant was a reaction to the community reaction to that promotion. Is that wrong? Btw, I inserted another comment about "what is spam" above. --◄mendel► 10:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::My rant was a reaction to the number of times ppl have referenced that this wiki is dead, and nothing else.-- (Talk) ( ) 12:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) hello Are you playing GW again? Or just popped in for a bit? Cress Arvein 02:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Popped in to ask Seth Bairen himself.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) And his reply? PossessedLinebeck 13:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Same as it was to everone else's: "I don't know what you're talking about."-- (Talk) ( ) 00:07, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was going to play GW tonite - but like an old GF it rejected me :( RandomTime 20:58, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Note the fact that I have never had a GF RandomTime 20:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::So noted. PossessedLinebeck 22:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC) MARCO! Polo! lol. --Helllbringer 15:55, 13 July 2008 (UTC) We need an easier way to get to "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!" To avoid messing with your userspace without permission: can User:MP47/INAFR turn into a redirect there? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Just use User:INAFR (gives INAFR). --◄mendel► 17:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Wikidrama Basicly, the only major incident was Felix Omni's block RandomTime 18:30, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Meh, boring.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Uber-generic reference time! this section originated on User talk:Entropy 3k each in-game for guessing these quotes: *"I want to go home." *"Join the others..." *"What kind of fool are you?" -- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, so Mr. INAFR himself is getting into the fad now? :p These are multiple references, so even if I got a match it may not be the one you were intending. Is that fine anyways? (T/ ) 23:43, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::It must be the one I intended, which makes it difficult. That's why the section is called Uber-'generic' reference time.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::This is like that time I was in a singing contest...we had to come up with (and sing the lines to) as many songs as we could that contained a certain word or phrase. So the first one they picked was "Love". We ended up /resigning because it was going nowhere. So the brilliant host then picked "Hello". X( In any case, because these are so generic and un-memorable I believe it is only fair that you narrow down the field to What medium? - movie, book, comic, game, etc. (Since there are still many references after that.) (T/ ) 23:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I blame #1 on Wuzard of Oz! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:52, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Incorrect, Entrea.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Detroit City? --◄mendel► 00:41, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wrong. You guys are never going to get these. Just give up now. I made it so you can't just google the answers super-easily.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Mp, mp, mp Why do you always choose the ugly ones?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:23, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :So I can save all the good ones for you, Giga! Duh. Btw, first post on my talk page in AGES. -- (Talk) ( ) 04:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, taken, but thanks for the offer.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::Whoever said you were restricted to one? 0.o -- (Talk) ( ) 04:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm very bad at juggling. -- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ehh, 13? That's dangerous. 04:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dangerous?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::OMG perv perv perv!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Does her favorite profession happen to be Dervish? Just a guess. Also, gz like and such as. (T/ ) 08:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::She doesn't play Guild Wars... Why?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah marco, I've missed talking to you and your random bullshit spam. Arn't you like, 16? and she's 13? I like, TOTALLY agree, pervpervperv! Warwick the Second 19:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm 15, and she's almost 14. My parents are 7 years apart. Go yell at them :P-- (Talk) ( ) 20:04, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're thinking about becoming parents? At that age? O.--◄mendel► 22:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::OMG perv perv perv!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 22:32, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Huh, that's odd. I thought I had missed the wiki, and then I started to talk to you guys...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We all do our parts.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::They're trying to chase awqay all the admins so they can begin a vandalism spree of unprecedented proportions O_o [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, I'm gonna write my name on the Main Page with urine. 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Vandalism of epic proportions... sounds fun... -- (Talk) ( ) 00:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC)